


Love Sick

by spectrumpsionic



Series: Love Sick AU [1]
Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Sick!Thomas, hospital au, nurse!Guy-Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrumpsionic/pseuds/spectrumpsionic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas has spent most of his life as a ill patient and has never trusted anyone except one person as his caretaker. When the caretaker retires another person shows up in their place.Will Thomas be hostile or will he grow compassion for them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION,IF ANYTHING ABOUT SICKNESSES,ILLNESS OR THE LIKE OF THOMAS BEING A SICKLY PATIENT PLEASE DO NOT READ.
> 
> I swear the story is better than my summary.Chapters will vary in length...  
> 

  
A woman in her sixties with a grey bun wearing a blue short sleeved shirt and pants stops at a door labeled 202. She gives two firm knocks on the wooden door no one replies. She gives two rapid knocks again and a faint noise came from within the room. She smiles and walks inside although technically the door was open the woman had grew to respect the young man inside. The woman turns on a low light and walks to a window and pushing the floral curtains aside revealing a lovely view of Paris ,the Eiffel Tower way off in the distance. A sliver of light falls into the room moving as the sun rose past the horizon. She turns to the bed and taps the man lightly.  
  
“Wake up Thomas , it’s a new day and it’s beautiful.” The figure shifted in bed rising from the sheets. Thomas stretches his unruly as always curly hair giving a slight shine from outside. A groan emits when he sees the woman push a cart with a tray, breakfast and medication, his favorite.  
  
  
“I can handle it from here.” He picks the two pills up swallowing them with water. The woman frowns and shoves the cup in his hand, not aggressively but she obviously was not in the mood.  
  
“I see you’re feeling fine today Thomas, you need to take- “ “The medicine as instructed I know, I know Maria…thank you.” The nurse smiles and sets the tray over his bed and he opens his container. Toast and eggs with a side of orange juice and milk.  
  
“Okay, I’ll be back in an later you have your remote and laptop so if you anything else you know to – “  
  
“Click the help button I know Maria, thanks.” He watches the woman leave shutting the door . Finally, peace he looks out the window he hasn’t turned the tv nor the laptop on. He shuts his eyes and listens ,he ignores all sounds inside the sterile prison. He hears cars honking, driving, people walking and talking, laughing, birds chirping. Tears well up in his eyes and stream down his face. He was trapped here and would never be able to do anything. He’s been in and out of the hospital since he was ten due to an illness, he missed everything as a teenager even his first kiss. He was twenty-one now ,the prime of his life and he was spending it in a sterile prison.  
  
The day passed lazily like always, days he was able to do things were days he had a chance to walk around for exercise. Sadly, it was mundane being it was the same halls everytime. But at this time he’d take what was offered to him, when he returns he sees Maria and she stands helping him walk with his crutch back to his bed. His eyebrows knitted in focus at doing it on his own. She helps him in bed giving him a serious look.  
  
“Thomas, we need to talk.” He huffs not liking the sound he gives the same look back to her.  
  
“You sound like a romance movie and I’m about to be broken up with.” He snickers but she remains the same, that’s when he knew something was wrong.  
  
“Maria?”  
  
“Thomas, I have been taking care of you for about what would last month made it? Eight years, I have been a nurse longer than you have been alive. And I have to say you have been one of my favorites despite the attitude you can give.” He gives a sheepish grin as she pinches his cheeks lightly. “ As of earlier I have retired and I will no longer be your nurse anymore.”  
  
  
Thomas’ mouth hung open in disbelief ,he didn’t want another person. He only trusted her she was a second mom to him. “W-who w-will take your place?” He had to know he prayed that the doctors weren’t choosing anyone.  
  
“Relax I chose someone they’ll be here tomorrow. I just wanted to come by and tell you, you’re so sweet and I know you aren’t super religious but I know somehow you’ll leave this place healthy.” Thomas rolls his eyes little sniffles coming back, he already cried today. Maria pats him, she has faith in the new nurse. She dries his eyes and smiles warmly turning his tv on to watch his favorites. He was a young man with old soul, his love of disco, Beach Boys ,old glam rock and movies put him above the rest in Maria’s mind he was something special. They listened to the evening, life quieting down and new life starting up after dark. Maria kisses his cheek, wrote her final signature on his medical record and left the room. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy-Man is introduced and talks with Maria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well let's see if I can actually manage this fic,it's a little longer but not by much.

  
He’s pretty sure he’ll hate the new nurse, he knows he will. No one was like Maria, she knew him inside and out. When he first came to the private hospital he cried so much ,his mom and dad tried to cope with him but he still cried. But Maria in and walked up to him and he felt he was safe, since his on and off admittance into the hospital the family kept close with her.  
  
He had a rough night sleeping honestly only thinking about what was to happen. He was awake for about two hours according to his laptop. Negative ideas popped into his mind. Would he be abused? He had heard some medical assistance could be cruel. His heart pounded, maybe he could have his parents have him discharged from the hospital. He knew that was a joke ,his mom and dad were too busy. Their jobs took them places and he’d be a constant worry for them, he didn’t want that to happen. He sighs and stares at his laptops clock, the most he could do at this point was wait.

* * *

  


Guy-Man pulls into the hospital parking lot, he hops off his motor scooter and situates his items from his backpack. He takes the helmet off styling into a ponytail, he sighs heavily and uses his index finger to pull some strands out to make a side bang. He stuffs his helmet into his bag along with his jacket. He looks at his phone he has some time, he walks over to the wall and leans back on pulling out a cigarette. It was a bad habit for him being in his occupation and the whole second-hand smoke ,but the fact he was doing this while on duty was worse. After about thirteen minutes he exhales his last smoke and stomps it out switching into sneakers. He grabs his backpack and makes for the elevator.  
  
When he finally makes it to his destination it’s a large room, he had given his backpack to a woman who asked him for belongings then gave a dirty look. He looks around to see other fellow young faces some from his class others unfamiliar. He had made it despite the class being practically almost all women and some bias undertones from teacher and classmates .He had hell for it but it was something he wanted to do, help people.  
  
He huffs and walks over to a woman her tag identifying as Maria . He clears his throat not being fond of much conversation in a large areas or massive groups. Maria turns around with a warm smile and pats his shoulder.  
  
“Ah good morning Guy-Manuel, how are you?” her bright smile could outshine the sun the woman was so upbeat for her age. She had more liveliness in her body than he had in a single bone.  
  
He makes to smile but somehow it turned the opposite way. She laughs and hugs him tightly. “Same shy man I met when your class visited here in high school.”  
He chuckles though not as meaningful as her. She pulls him close and walks him out the room shutting the door behind them.  
  
“Alright Guy-Manuel -” He shakes his head muttering, a habit he had though not meant on purpose.  
  
“Guy-Man, are we going to see the patient?” Maria nods continuing down a new hallway, she looks at him a quiet sound like she was smelling something. He groans, he knew it was the cigarette. “I swear I’m giving them up….slowly.”  
  
When they make it around the next corner she stops at the door and pulls the patient’s record out the case on the door. She hands it to Guy-Man and he opens it quietly inspecting the given file. The patient was around his age a year younger but real close ,month early ,he was a tall guy. His brows knit into focus at the year of admit for the man. “ So this an on and off or has he always been here?”  
  
Maria places a finger over her mouth ,he silences as she stands close pointing at the file. “Thomas has been in and out the hospital, one minute he’d be fine then he’d have to return immediately .We are unsure what is the main cause he is kept a close eye on, he has times to this day when he can go for walks on this floor and talk with other patients. I won’t go in there so it’s up to you.”  
  
He can tell this whole leaving was getting to her. “One of the cafeteria assistance always comes by with his meals on a cart. Sometimes they deliver to him personally but that is mostly your job. I’ve said my part, this is your job now.” She lets out a shaky breath ,obviously this was difficult for her. She wipes some tears away from her aging face. Guy-Man not much on knowing how to comfort people pats her back. She shoos his hand and looks at him seriously. “I’ll visit soon, just to check on him. Please be good he is a stubborn sweetheart. The first thing I do if nothing from his heart monitor goes off is I open the curtains ,he likes that and follow procedure.”  
  
Guy-Man nods as she walks off with a smile on her face ,her feeling of accomplishment. He looks the file over again then places it back signing his signature. He takes a deep breath and opens the door, he was opening to a new career and new experiences.  


* * *

Thomas watches the new nurse enter the room they didn’t even say hello or look his direction, how rude! Thomas sees them open the curtain and open the blinds, he couldn’t help they had a nice figure. Wow, Maria outdid herself with choosing a pretty lady for him. He’s caught in the feminine hips his mouth hanging open for a moment. He speaks out in a daze totally infatuated ,he never had a chance to really date in high school. “Wow you’re the prettiest lady I’ve ever seen.”  
  
The nurse turns around and looks at him, a scowl on their face. They approach the bed arms crossed looking down at him. He blushes ,mouth moving like he was a fish out of water.” I-I-I ,you’re.”  
  
The nurse goes to his IV ,gazes at the heart monitor then comes back. They lean a hand onto the nearby drawer a smile draws upon their beautiful pink lips. “Good morning, you can call me Guy-Man and I’m going to be your nurse.”  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting past hostile walls..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you anons for the lovely compliments,I hope I don't mess up this story.

Thomas must had looked like a fool, he felt like one that was for sure. He wouldn’t lie the man was handsome. Kind of short and husky maybe could gain some weight if he wasn’t careful he also smelled of cigarettes. Thomas was about to say something ,he wanted to apologize to the man? Nurse? Nurse-man? Could men be nurses? Was he offended? He fumbles over words. And looks away feeling maybe he should had shut his mouth. The man gives a low chuckle and Thomas tries to ignore that his voice is smooth.   
  
“I’m used to it Mr. Bangalter ,now you may feel a slight prick. I’m supposed to check you today and change the IV altogether.”, he watches the curly head man nod and proceeds to change the needle and bags out. Thomas watches in fascination as if he had never experienced it before which he found weird. The man worked at a slow and steady pace maybe he was afraid of messing up. It was an awkward silence he was so used to talking to Maria . The room used to be filled with laughter or a one-sided argument, he sighs and maybe that was a bit too loud.  
  
“Sorry if I’m too slow for you but this is the way I work.” Thomas is taken back, maybe the guy was a prick. Or maybe he was too sensitive and feeling a little panicky making little spikes in the heart monitor. It didn’t go unnoticed either, Guy-Man turns his head slightly reading the monitor nothing serious. “Calm down okay? I won’t hurt you, promise I’m not trying to go to jail.”   
  
Thomas’ eyes open widely and maybe that was the wrong choice in words because Thomas places his left hand to his mouth drumming his fingers against his lips. Guy-Man leans forward to him and wow were his eyes breathtaking, like the ocean. He frowns he knew this was weird, was the man what was his name?   
  
“Uhhhh, Gu-Guy-Man?” ,he looks down as his name is called raising an eyebrow as he checks over his procedure. “Are you uh, you know…”   
  
“No I don’t know, if you have something to say spit it out. I hate people who beat around the bush.”  
  
“Are you gay? I mean you’ve been staring at me this whole time and why would a guy be a nurse?!” He realizes had he not been in this bed, in this hospital the man known as Guy-Man may well had just pushed him into the Seine river.  
  
“I’ve dealt with this type of stuff before , just dealt with it before coming here. Gender doesn’t play a role in who wants to help people, I suggest you learn that. That counts for my sexually orientation as well, who I like is no ones business. You’re a patient stick to your place and shut it.” He gathers what supplies were left over and leaves out without another word. 

* * *

It’s about two hours since that more than stupid question Thomas asked. He wanders if he went to tell someone, he doubted by the way he mentioned the subject. He sighs Guy-Man didn’t need to be rude and tell him to stay in his place that’s all he ever did was stay in this sterile hellhole.   
  
The door opens and it’s Guy-Man with a clipboard he walks to Thomas and stares at him. He’s not scowling nor is he smiling that made Thomas nervous, who knew what this man was thinking.   
  
“I’m…sorry I forgot you’ve never had the luxury to a full life like others…”  
  
“…it’s okay I guess I shouldn’t had called you out on your job and orientation. It’s weird I mean I’ve known Maria practically my whole life then she just announces she’s retiring and is replaced with a guy. No offense..? Not to mention you kept staring at me weird, were you coming on to me? ”   
  
Guy-Man shrugs not really caring about the last sentence only a scoff . “You’re cute but I don’t really dig the thin type, nothing to hold if you know what I mean.” Thomas blushes and looks away, so he did come on to him. He hears more laughing and and actually sounded like actual laughter. “Wow, you are funny, Maria told me you had a sense of humor. I did that because you referred me as a woman.”   
  
Thomas frowns again ,how many times in a day would he be embarrassed by this man? “Look, Guy-Man I think we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Thomas..uh I’m your patient and I like movies and music.”   
  
Guy-Man’s casual almost bored expression changed as Thomas spoke. “What type of music?”  
  
“Classics, like Beach Boys, Chic I’m also a fan of some dj’s too.”  
  
He had peaked his interest, with the music. “Really? Sounds like we have something in common. What about movies? I think my favorite is Phantom of the Paradise , no one can touch that movie .”   
  
Thomas nodded maybe they did have something in common besides just his well-being. They talked the remainder of his shift about music and movies and it seemed Guy-Man wasn’t all that bad just introverted and blunt at times. Guy-Man found Thomas was a huge nerd like him just more talkative but still pretty cool.   
  
Guy-Man leaves his room and Thomas instantly sighs not at irritation but because the one person a person who he had met had so much in common. Maria was cool but she never understood what he rambled about, Guy-Man knew and would spit out something deep after listening to him. He looks up and Guy-Man returns with something in hand, he places it on his lap and smiles. “I have a playlist of music..uh you can copy them and listen…ya know if you want.”  
  
Thomas takes the mp3 given and hooks it to his laptop adding any songs Guy-Man had that he had yet to hear. “You know you’re not so bad Thomas once you get past you acting like an ass.”   
  
“Same to you too..so I see you tomorrow right?”  
  
“Duh, that’s why I’m your nurse, it’s a daily duty. Anyway I’ll catch you later alright?” Guy-Man shuts the door and Thomas smiles he found a friend who had the exact same liking in things.   
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Procrastination is strong within me but I kicked it to the curb for this chapter...I think..

Guy-Man enters his cramped apartment ,he was able to get this place thankfully because he had been a paid intern at his college. He tosses his helmet and keys aside on a small table and carries a small take-out bag to the kitchen. He runs fingers through his hair ,a nice shower would be so good right now then he could chow down on his take-out Chinese food.  
  
After what seemed like forever he returns drying his hair and spending an extra thirty detangling and blow drying his hair. Once he deemed it fluffy enough he heads to the kitchen. Taking his food out the bag and placing on the counter he sets it up putting the plate in the microwave. He walks away putting on a lovely vinyl cover the soft sound of the stereo picking up ready to play a lovely melody. The sudden sound of strumming guitar and bass and snazzy piano followed vocals.   
  
Guy-Man struts to the kitchen again as the microwave goes no one will ever see him do that again, his younger brother ,Paul saw him do that and he would not shut up for a week. He pulls his rice and chicken out blowing the steam off the sweet smelling sauce and bit into shutting the door with his hip and grabbing a cola.   
  
He sits down setting his laptop up, it was a fine day. Upon his desktop turning on his Skype pops a little yellow bubble with the number one. He forgot he had a Skype ,he forgot he set it to ‘Do Not Disturb’ . The only reason he even downloaded this was to keep in contact with his family. He only used it for his parents until they told Paul and then he sent his “dumbass selfies” to him, though he did get a laugh out of them.   
  
When he clicks the button he notices a username of ‘tbang03’, Guy-Man scoffs and views the profile. “Thomas…” he forgot previously during the day he had gave it to him. For reasons of keeping Thomas company when he couldn’t talk to anyone, although he knew technically he’d see just about everyday minus Saturday and sometimes Sunday. He rarely used the program to talk preferring to have rest and enjoy his music instead of moving his fingers to type to people who irritated him. He clicks the ‘accept’ button and instantly messages pop up.   
  
T-Bang: HI   
T-Bang: I HOPE THIS IS THE RIGHT USERNAME  
T-Bang: THAT WOULD BE SO WEIRD LOL   
T-Bang: I’m typing too much   
T-Bang: WAIT   
Guy-Man: oh my god could you not spam please Thomas. That was a command and not question.  
T-Bang: Hi Guy-Man   
T-Bang: I didn’t think you’d accept my message :-)   
Guy-Man: Yeeeeah I actually forgot I gave that to you, but I guess it couldn’t hurt to have my patient on at least. You’ll be easy to monitor over night although technically I’m not on shift.   
T-Bang: Yeah I prefer my day nurses at least they talk to me..you and Maria you know no one talk to me at night, I think they are cranky.   
Guy-Man: Sorry to hear that…   
T-Bang: WAIT is your name Guilluame Emmanuel? Christ you have a long name ,no matter you say Guy-Man hehe.   
Guy-Man: Yeah, how'd you find out?  
T-Bang: Your profile ,I didn’t upset you did I? I’m sorry if I did, I’d like us to be friends..?   
T-Bang: Hello? Guy-Man ? I’m sorry..   
Guy-Man: Oh huh? O h I left I was throwing something away I was eating.   
T-Bang: Ohhhh hehe so…what are you up to?   
Guy-Man: Nothing listening to Chic and checking my e-mail   
T-Bang: Ooooh fantasy life Guy-Man: I wish…anyways I’ll be going to bed soon   
T-Bang : But you’ve only been on ten minutes   
Guy-Man: Actually I looked at the clock and it’s been thirty minutes, why you going to miss me ?   
T-Bang: No ,just it’s boring here and I don’t go to bed like they want me too…my head hurts .   
Guy-Man: Alright now it’s time for you to sleep and I’ll call someone in to check okay?   
T-Bang: K, night Guy-Man   
Guy-Man: Goodnight   
  
Guy-Man sighs not really tired himself either but he needed to make himself seeing he had work tomorrow. He was about to shut his laptop down but stares at his Skype window a little longer. He pulls out his phone calling the desk to tell them to watch the patient in 202. Once off the phone he takes the laptop to his room and sets it aside on his bed and plops on the bed, maybe he was a little sleepy.   
  


* * *

Guy-Man jogs down the hall when he makes it to the desk he leans on the desk gaining a weird look from the woman at the desk. “I need Bangalter’s folder ,is he alright?”  
  
The woman shakes her head giving him a sympathetic look as he looked on with worry. “The doctors are actually in there right now, you can’t go in they are giving him a check up.”   
  
“W ell I should be able too I am registered on his folder as his nurse ,this makes no sense.”   
  
“I’m sorry Guy-Man…” ,he was frustrated he may not have all the further medical education but he should be able to help.   
  
“I …whatever.” He walks to Thomas’ door hearing the doctor on the other side his heart beating quickly. It had been a while since he was worried about someone this much and he wasn’t sure why. He opens the door to see Thomas’ doctor turn around he smiles or Guy-Man assumes he does as the muscles contort on his face under the mask. The doctor pulls his mask down. A man in his fifties with a slight grey moustache takes off his gloves disposing them and washes his hands.   
  
“Good morning, my name is Doctor Dubois I have heard a lot about you from Thomas.” He directs Guy-Man to Thomas who is now wearing a breathing masks and looking over to everyone exhausted. His nose and eyes were red maybe he had been crying, he looked overall tired as well most likely whatever happened last night kept him up. Guy-Man approached Thomas rubbing his shoulder gently Dr. Dubois walks up beside him.  
  
“He gave us a scare last night but he should be fine his meal plan is changing for a week . You may also have a schedule changing so be on alert for that too Guy-Man.” He nods his head and hears the door close. Guy-Man smiles and leans down giving Thomas a gentle and warm hug, he wasn’t sure what made him initiate it but he was sure Thomas wouldn’t mind.  
  
“I-I should have came down the moment you messaged you weren’t feeling well. Are you alright?”   
  
Thomas nods once and sighs and tries sitting up, Guy-Man stops him placing a hand softly on his chest and raises the bed slowly so Thomas was almost upright but still slanted so he could relax. Thomas takes his breathing mask off and smiles weakly.  
  
“I hate this but it’s my life you know. Someday I’ll be able to travel or ya know maybe not ,who knows. But ya know now we can do .. ” Guy-Man frowned tuning out what he was talking about looking at him. This man was practically living his life here, he dealt with this stuff on a regular to a point that all the wires and IV’s didn’t bother him. “I cry…”  
  
Guy-Man turns his head to the voice again, Thomas was looking at the ceiling half drowsy.  
  
“Sometimes I wish I was normal like everyone else, be able to go out ,date , have a life..but I can’t.” Thomas’ voice cracks and Guy-Man can see he’s holding back tears ,holding back so much pent up emotion. Guy-Man nods pulling a chair over silently and Thomas frowns.   
  
“Before you say anything Thomas ,no I am not here to judge or diagnose you. I am at the moment here as your friend not your nurse.” He watches Thomas’ face light up or the best it could feeling so drowsy. Thomas vented his feeling or as much as he could for twenty minutes before it became rambling in a tired manner full of yawns. Guy-Man only listened ,chuckled when it seemed funny and uttered a word or two in advice or taking note.   
  
Thomas wakes back up to see Guy-Man walking around placing little things in his room including a vinyl record player. Thomas gasps and that caught his attention, he smiles tucking his hands into his pockets.  
  
“While you were knocked out I took a taxi back to my place, I-I’m not pitying you or anything I know you hate that, I would too. But I figured you’d like to hear some of my music. I have a record player, now I will tell you I won’t be in here all the time as I have others to deal with so I have the record play through the record and when I come back I’ll change it.”   
  
Thomas looks at the vinyl disc in the chair, so many he looks to the dvds on his bed.   
  
“Those are for us or more likely you ,but if I have time I may sneak a quick viewing of Star Wars with you.” Thomas couldn’t believe it he stutters and fiddles with his fingers out of nervousness.  
  
“I-I thanks Guy-Man this, this was unexpected. Wow I-I never had anyone do this for me.”   
  
“I figured you’d like a more “home” feeling than hospital ,yeah?”   
  
Thomas nods and Guy-Man pulls up a tray instantly gaining a reaction of disgust   
  
“Sorry Thomas it’s the one thing I can’t change, doctors orders.” Thomas groans and opens the utensil packet in silence ,he could feel Guy-Man staring at him or maybe he wasn’t and he was being paranoid. He takes a glance up to see Guy-Man with his arms crossed watching leaning forward. Thomas blinks back and continues to stare into his eyes.  
  
“You have nice eyes like the ocean, okay that was corny but..” his mouth was silenced by the others lips. Thomas did nothing other than hold the packet closer ,sensing no fight and it was okay Guy-Man kisses a minute longer followed by a kiss to the cheek. Guy-Man sighs and moves back muttering.   
  
“I-I please don’t report me I ..”   
  
“It’s okay I like you too, I know it seems like we may be rushing. But I feel like you were a part of my life the part I was missing. Don’t be sorry, please Guy-Man…can I have another kiss?”   
  
Guy-Man blushes and wishes he had his hair out to hide his blush which had prompted Thomas to awe and compliment his rosy cheeks. Which prompted him to snap back, it was harmless. “I’m sorry, not used to compliments is all..I can give a kiss if you eat ,it’s good for you and you need more than ever after having the doctor in here.”  
  
Thomas nods and opens the pack placing a fork on a piece of asparagus and biting into it slowly. He looks at Guy-Man who shook his head. “All the food, it’s good.” He sits down with a tray of food close to his save for the medicine he was required to eat. Thomas smiles and puts more encouragement into eating. Once finished he watches Guy-Man eat, Guy-Man catches him looking and leans over to kiss his cheek again.  
  
“I can’t kiss you anymore I’m on duty.”  
  
“Wait! Does this mean we are dating?1 I never dated a guy..or woman or anyone really.”  
  
“Thomas, look at me gender has nothing to do with dating anyone all that matters is respect and that they love you. And yes we can date if you feel comfortable with me.”   
  
Thomas nods and smiles and Guy-Man wraps his arms around him lightly ,his phone goes off and he leans up. “Well I’ll see you later I have to run some things upstairs. Listen to some music and we can chat later.” He places the disc carefully on and lets the needle do it’s work summoning the music. He waves and shuts the door and Thomas sits in the bed ,music playing hand to his lips with a content smile on his face. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A relationship is a relationship no matter where you are..

It’s been nearly three months since Guy-Man and Thomas lips met one another in a loving but shy kiss. Guy-Man comes into the hospital shutting an umbrella, it had been raining nonstop for two weeks. He makes his way to the backroom placing his belongings away. Once situated and clocking himself in for the night, he had also had his shift change due to request although he was against the person making the request was stubborn. He grabs his materials and folder and enters the room for the night, Thomas was standing with the help of his forearm crutches. Guy-Man knew what he was thinking, he hadn’t been out the hospital for two years he was in and out so much that the two years almost didn’t count.  
  
“Evening Thomas.” He mutters just enough for the other to catch his attention. Thomas turns around and walks over as fast as possible, Guy-Man shuts the door quietly and embraces him. He’s met with Thomas throwing a crutch to the floor and caressing Guy-Man’s hair. He feels those lanky hands wrap around his waist or at least one hand the other was so busy playing with his hair. Guy-Man wraps and arm around Thomas’ waist making sure he could stand. Thomas moans once maybe twice and Guy-Man pulls away knowing he needed to stop much to Thomas dismay. Guy-Man grabs the crutch off the floor and Thomas places it back on.  
  
“I saw you come in, it’s been raining nonstop here, it’s crazy.”  
  
“Yeah, it really has ,you’re getting better at kissing Thomas. You practice on the pillow?”  
  
Thomas blushes and tries his best with a comeback as Guy-Man directs him to a seat and has him extend an arm out. The sickly man watches as Guy-Man opens a small packet that smells of rubbing alcohol on a certain part of his skin.  
  
“Look Thomas…not that I don’t enjoy your greetings but wait until I tell you to you know…kiss me. No one knows about us and I kind of dread what might happen if they did find out.”  
  
Thomas pouts but nods, he understood it sucked but he understood. He always dreamt of walking with a girl or as of lately Guy-Man on his arm and having the most romantic meals with him. His thoughts were pulled away as Guy-Man flicks a needle and inserts it into his skin. Thomas balls his fist up and Guy-Man tries to soothe him. “Shhhh it’s okay Thomas.”  
  
Guy-Man pulls the needle out places a cap on it and sets it aside in a case. He places disposable items that were dangerous in a red trashcan, washes his hands and comes back to tend to Thomas’ arm. He places a bandage on, a special on decorated with little instruments. He gains a tongue being stuck out at him and Guy-Man kisses his forehead.  
  
“Well I think I should let you rest now , you are cleaned up, ate and I just did my required phlebotomy…I took your blood.” He watches Thomas make a questionable face but nods after the defining. He holds his hand and Thomas withdraws instantly shaking his head.  
  
“Thomas…”  
  
“N-no. I requested you to change shifts so we could hang out more.” Guy-Man sighs and loosens his grip.  
  
“I’m sorry Thomas but you know as well as I this isn’t a vacation. I try my best but you know this.IS.MY.JOB.” He sternly words with emphasis blue eyes looking directly into his brown ones.  
  
“It was more on coincidence I started working fully night shifts and then you asking me to be honest. I can’t drop what I do to cater our relationship Thomas, life doesn’t happen that way.”  
  
Thomas frowns and grabs his crutch and walks as fast as he can to his bed. It was awkward because he needed Guy-Man’s help though he chose to ignore anything coming out his mouth such as “being childish” or “Thomas listen to me”. Guy-Man groaned and moved away hands up in a surrendering manner.  
  


“Alright, alright. You win I’m done, goodnight Thomas.” He shuts the door and signs his name on the folder before proceeding to the break room.

* * *

Guy-Man makes a quick return to Thomas’ room as daylight attempted to come through the blinds. The rest of his shift went smoothly minus the parts with Thomas’ spoiled voice echoing in the back of his mind. He looks him over writing everything down on the monitor and moving a stray piece of hair from his face.  
  
  
“Why do you like me?”  
  
Guy-Man looks to Thomas who apparently had been staring the whole time while he busied himself with paperwork.  
  
“Really? I really love you, I like you because I feel like there is no room for judgment or more so you would get to know something before critiquing. I like you for your open-mindedness and how we have the same wavelength. We don’t talk all the time yet you know what I feel, that usually comes from people who have been friends for YEARS. I like you because I LOVE you.”  
  
Thomas was thankful Guy-Man didn’t turn on brighter lights to see him pull his fish-out-of-water face. “You’re attractive but I see it in your body language that you feel insecure, you think probably think I’ll leave you or something.” Guy-Man leans closer and Thomas sits up frowning.  
  
“I-I don’t need you diagnosing or studying me Guy-Man, if I wanted that I would call for someone else not you. I want a supportive boyfriend not a psychologist.”  
  
“I AM supportive ,you’re acting like I don’t work. I have bills and a rent I need to take care of okay?”  
  
“Stop shoving your life in front of me, it’s mocking and it hurts.”  
  
“Are you for real Thomas? Hehehe I can’t believe you, I love you but I can’t control what happened and I can’t control our lives if that was the case I would know what was wrong and you’d never have to be stuck here again.”  
  
Thomas didn’t know what to think only he felt somewhat selfish after hearing that he was about to speak but Guy-Man had turned on his heels already out the door.  
  


* * *

Guy-Man gets home his shift ending at 6 am and arriving home around 6:30. He goes to open his laptop as usual to check his e-mail, his brother sending him more silly pictures. He was about to minimize the screen until Thomas came up.  
  
  
Guy-Man: What  
T-Bang: Guy-Man I’m so sorry I acted like a dick and I want you to know I have never heard someone say that. I really feel like shit now..  
Guy-Man: It’s w/e ,you’re new to relationships and being an inpatient doesn’t help. Sorry I was studying you, I meant it harmlessly when I said it .I meant you probably think I could be with someone else..  
T-Bang: Yeah I just think you’ll forget me, I don’t want to be. It sucks, I’m just gonna wither in bed and die.  
Guy-Man: Thomas do I need to call someone in there  
T-Bang: No…please don’t  
Guy-Man: Alright look I’ll be having some time off soon so maybe you know I can come and I can hang with you  
T-Bang: That sounds lame, I know you don’t want to be in a hospital with me.  
Guy-Man: With you, yes,hell yes .Everyone else I tolerate.. but I do want to be with you, touch and see you. So I’ll see you in a day or two rn I’m so tired Im surpise d I haven t npe gramma r is go ne  
T-Bang: lol okay I’ll see you niiiight <3  
Guy-Man: ,3  
Guy-Man: night  
  
Guy-Man shut the laptop he was beyond sleepy and almost dropped his laptop in the process, he sets it on the table kicks his shoes off and flops down for some much needed rest.  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest chapter I believe,some good news for Guy-Man and some bad thoughts for Thomas...

Guy-Man woke up to his cell going off, Guy-Man slammed his hand on the table  reaching for it Thomas, his mom , and human resources called. He slept majority of the day if not all, the night shift took a lot out of him. He wandered what it could have been, they weren’t really connected in relations .Well Thomas and his doctor may be, he’d text his mom and call the HR and see if it related to Thomas. He scrolls down and calls the hospital through the extension number. A woman answers the phone ,he mutters lowly.  
  
  


“Hello,I received a call from human resources.”  
  
“Speaking?”  
  
“Guy-Man- Guilluame Emmanuel de Homem Christo.” The sound on the other side fills his ears with papers and a click over, a ring, followed by a German accent.  
  
“’Allo, good afternoon Guilluame I called you earlier I take the night shift is taking toll on you?”  
  
“Oh-oh it isn’t that bad hehe.” A bit of awkwardness in  silence and sounds of paper, did he do something.  
  
“Guilluame I called actually to talk about your work, you are doing a marvelous job. I’ve heard good things from Dr. Dubois on you. I was calling to say we were going to give you a twenty percent raise, do you want it?”

His pay was better at night no one was really offering to take the “graveyard shift” except him , it wasn’t a large percentage but after a couple of months he’d take any amount .This couldn’t get better he really needed the extra cash.  
  
“YES! I mean I would love it.” He sat back down, he was too excited he needed to keep calm.  
  
“Hehe that may be the loudest I’ve ever heard you. Everything coming along fine working? Nothing too difficult?”  
  
“No, I get my rest in when I return home.”  
  
“Okay, das good. Well I’ll put that into payroll, good job Guilluame.”  
  
They say their farewells and Guy-Man hangs the phone up. He places it down this was great. He needed the money he had plans ,big ones he hopes they weren’t going to be fuck ups in his mind though and backfire. He opens his laptop and sees four messages from Thomas some from early around 8 am and some two hours ago.  
  
T-Bang: I CAN’T SLEEEP  
T-Bang: They bought this kid in next door ugh, okay they took him  
T-Bang: Still awake  
T-Bang: Okay sleep is getting me now, see you I guess :-(  
  
Guy-Man chuckles and hesitates typing, what to type? He didn’t want to sound needy or desperate.  
  
Guy-Man: Hey Thomas, I’ll be coming by tomorrow since  you’re tired and you NEED to sleep and I have the days off like I told you. I’ll talk later Thomas..  
  
He scoots his laptop back, he needed to sort out his spending on the money he would receive. But first a nice shower followed by some lunch and a nice smoke.That would help his thinking process.   
________________________________________________________  
Thomas had only slept for about four hours, that was good right? He couldn’t sleep properly and he didn’t know why. Could it be because Guy-Man wasn’t there? No, it couldn’t be. He saw his message should he type back? He decided against it and looked out the window. It looked like the rain would be coming to an end finally not like it mattered. He never went out, couldn’t as soon as he would he’d become ill or couldn’t function. I t was like he had bad luck, he always had experiments and all sorts of tests but no cures. He was too young for this ,this shit , he was too young to not experiment a full relationship. He would love to go to Guy-Man’s home and hold him tightly and be able to hold him without feeling his legs would give out. He had dreamed of Guy-Man touching him passionately with love  ,wildly making love to him and waking beside him….but he couldn’t.  
  
Thomas opens a small green book grabs the pen on the desk left by the previous nurse and scribbles his sorrows away, this may have been his fifth book. He wrote when he couldn’t take it and when he wasn’t fatigued. Tears dripped from his long face onto the pages. He wipes his face and continues writing ,the pain was a heartache. Guy-Man said he loves him, he loved him but it felt like pity due to his situation.  
  
Thomas for so long wanted nothing then to be normal and discharged from the hospital. But he couldn’t not without a doctor’s permission and given his recent problems and blood levels he would be here for a while. He shoves the book under his pillow and lays back down. He looks outside again, he was wrong looks like it would be raining.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy-Man has a surprise planned..

Guy-Man woke up around afternoon feeling well rested, he made sure to wake up early and go to bed early too. He stretches and gives a yawn scratching  his ass carelessly. Getting up he sets to do his morning hygiene routine he wanted to look his best today. After spending half an hour in the bathroom he went to pick out an outfit, he didn’t have many clothes but he found something. A simple vintage t-shirt with a pair of jeans and some brown heeled boots-to make him look taller.  
  
He decides he’ll pick something up on the way to see Thomas. Yesterday he had brought a small car, having a drivers license was pointless if he didn’t have a car. He grabs his new keys to the vehicle he had been purchasing . He patted his pockets for everything he may have needed.  
  
“Keys, wallet, I.D.’s ..okay..” he mutters to himself  and almost walks out the door  but looks to the couch grabbing his messenger bag with his phone. He shuts the door ,locks it and walks down three flights of stairs.  
  
He heads downstairs opening the apartment  main door  to the busy streets of Paris walking two feet up to a small blue Volkswagen it wasn’t anything special. It beat standing at the bus stop in the heat and beat his motor scooter and being caught in the rain and arriving to work with a wet butt.  
  
Guy-Man unlocks the door and gets inside,he checks his wallet making sure he owned the the registration to the car and tune-up he had got also. It was a price, though nothing was wrong owning a car was expensive. He starts the ignition, perfect it started smoothly, it better for the amount he spent. He checks the road before driving off to the hospital.  
  
When he arrives he curses that he had to pay for temporary parking on the street two blocks away but shrugged. When he made it to the all too well known floor he went searching for Dr. Dubois and it couldn’t be more perfect timing seeing him exit the breakroom.  
  
“Dr. Dubois I-I need to …ask…you something..” he finally exhales out getting  a chance to speak , he had searched all over although it would have been best if he just had him paged to the front desk. Dammit.  
  
“I wanted to know if Thomas could leave the hospital? I know he had a little incident last week ,but I notice he’s depressed here and I can only do so much for him while here.”  
  
“I was just about to ask why you were here too, yes he wasn’t very strong last week but he’s recovered since and is doing marvelous these past two days also. I won’t say it’s a discharge because it isn’t. But…I see no harm in taking for a couple of hours, however ,you taking him means you have to monitor him and you are aware this isn’t apart of your time slot?”  
  
“I’m aware ,sir.” Dr. Dubois nods and they walk to Thomas’  room stopping to pick up a wheelchair. The doctor looks at his folder and opens the door.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
 Thomas was inside smiling at the laptop the sounds of a rock ballad coming from the speakers. He looks up to the visitors his smile died seeing the doctor, he didn’t hate the doctor but it usually meant he needles and other test he didn’t take kind too.  
  
“Uh ,h-hi Dr. Dubois. How are you? Hi, Guy-Man! This movie is great!” His attitude changed upon seeing his boyfriend. Thomas inspects Guy-Man’s hand then the doctor and his heart began to change the heart monitor.  
  
“It’s alright Thomas, it’s okay. I had a surprise for you Thomas…I wanted to take you out today to Paris, the city we can hang and I’ll be there to talk with.”  
  
Dr. Dubois nods.” It’s true he convinced me you need fresh air outside the hospital, not just the courtyard. He has my number so if anything happens he can call and have you back asap.”  
  
Thomas’ smile became goofy and lopsided and his voice cracked upon him speaking. “Oh w-wow thanks Doc. I can’t believe this is real, I can’t wait.”  
  
“Your mom and dad have been notified you are temporarily leaving the hospital with a caregiver. They haven’t replied but as long as Guy-Manuel is licensed it’ll be fine.”  
  
Thomas felt a little disappointed that his parent s barely if ever replied to a phone call or text and when they did it was a day later. He pauses the movie and shuts the laptop  moving it aside to get out the bed. Guy-Man was near the bed taking his hand and giving him a crutch in another. Thomas points to a drawer . “Get out this really cool green collared shirt and khaki pants please.”  
  
When Guy-Man returns to him he stares at the clothes with some disdain ,but could he blame his fashion sense? Maybe. He did however stay in the hospital and his access of clothes were usually boxers and hospital gowns. Dr. Dubois signs the folder and a woman comes in with a slip and badges for the two of them.   
  
“It’s like a temporary leave pass.” He explains to him, Guy-Man nods and places it around Thomas’ neck as he  places his collared shirt on and feeling rejuvenated .  
  
“Well glad to see you actually smiling bright and real for a change Thomas, I know…it’s difficult for you. I wish you both a safe journey.” And with those words he walked out the room shutting the door for privacy.  
  
Guy-Man helps him  put on pants, socks , and shoes. He never looked so happy, Guy-Man knew he was doing right for them both. He kisses him quickly on the cheek and gives Thomas his forearm crutches. “Hold these you’ll be in the wheelchair and I have to fold up some items for you to go like your I V. You’re fine right now so no worries.”  
  
When he listed everything in his phone for Thomas down he places it in his pocket and wheels Thomas out. Thomas looked like a child who saw Santa Claus, most of the faculty looked on to the both smiling at least the older ones knowing Thomas’ reputation. Guy-Man takes the elevator down and he gains some cheers and applauses down. He wasn’t doing it for anyone but  Thomas. He loved him and he deserved so much but he knew even if he got him everything he could he would never be 100% satisfied until he was discharged from the hospital . When the made it to the first floor Thomas it wasn’t as hectic in terms of faculty running around.   
  
Thomas stops the wheelchair with one of his hands just before exiting, the sound of distant cars, birds chirping , and people walking. Guy-Man looks down at him unsure what was wrong. “I-I’m not sick just…shocked I-I can’t believe y-you..” Guy-Man hears sniffles and instantly he wheels Thomas to the desk asking for some tissue paper and thanking the nurse.  
  
“Hey, hey don’t cry we haven’t even done anything yet. I’m gonna take you to as many places as possible. Thomas wipes his face a few sniffles here and there  but he felt okay.  
  
“Okay, let’s go Guy-Man.”  
  
Guy-Man opens Thomas’ side and helps him in slowly before  folding the wheelchair up and placing it in the backseat. He runs to his side remembering to put on his badge and get in the car.   
  
“I hope you haven’t ate yet?” Guy-Man asks curious if he did or not.  
Thomas shakes his head blushing and looking out the window at how tall the buildings were.  
“No, I was waiting for you since you said you were coming over I thought we’d eat together.”  
  
“Well it’s a good thing because I’M STARVING and you’re cute but you can’t sedate my hunger.” He playfully shoves Thomas and Thomas playfully pushes him back. “Do you remember anything about the city?”  
  
“To be honest I do but it’s I can’t explain I remember but don’t?”  
  
“Some touring and general fun will do you good then, anything you’d like?”  
  
“Anything really, I could use regular food since I’m put on a normal meal plan again.”  
  
“Alright, good I know a place I go to, I’ll try and get a back table so people will ignore us.”  
  
“I’d like that, thanks Guy-Man you’re sweet and no one would know from the constant scowl.” Guy-Man scoffs, he wasn’t offended ,he feels Thomas’ hand  on his as he made to turn the ignition.   
  
“I-I always wanted to turn a car on…c-can I?” Guy-Man moves his hand and places Thomas’ on the key. He helps him turn it on gently making sure he wouldn’t flood the engine. The car starts up and Thomas is in awe.  
  
“See easy right?” Thomas nods he retracts his hand relaxes as Guy-Man drives off  ,the start of their first official date outside the sterile walls.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much for those plans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all the lovely readers who have left comments and compliments on here and Tumblr. This really means a lot to me. ; u ;

Guy-Man drives at a steady speed ,he didn’t want to push the car too much. He makes side glances to Thomas who was just so happy , just so awed at the sites and smells of the city. They reach an intersection and Guy-Man slows down and to the side of them a motor scooter with a couple appeared next to them.  
  
“Hey ,that’s what  you said you owned right?” Thomas says looking to Guy-Man the scooter.  
  
Guy-Man nods ,the light turns green and instantly it was like a race as all the cars cross the bridge over the river minding the large tour buses. “Yeah, I may trade in or sell for extra cash though..maybe you’ll be able to ride it with me someday.”  
  
Thomas blushes, that sounded too good to be true. But the idea stuck with him he’d surely would love to do that even if he dreamt it. They pass lot of busy streets and at some point it was decided by Guy-Man. “My car won’t fit down there.”  
  
Thomas looks at him raising his hand up horizontally towards the windshield. “Yeah it will just go slow and park between those cars.”  
  
“Thomas, my car is wider besides people here are rude when parking and I’ll be stuck between two cars. It’s a cramped road.”  
  
“Now you can make that, it’s easy.”  
  
“Thomas , you can’t dri..” Guy caught himself but he knew Thomas knew what he was going to say.  
  
“I KNOW I CAN’T DRIVE, if I wasn’t SICKLY I’D HAVE MY DRIVERS LICENSE !” Thomas turned to him, his eyebrows lifted from the angry form they were in. “I-I’m sorry Guy-Man I guess that was rude.”  
  
“No…I was an asshole over a damn parking spot, I never meant it to make fun I just meant..” he felt he couldn’t really recover from this. “..I just meant as a person who has no experience with how people are on the streets it’d be pointless to drive down a small street.”  
  
Thomas says nothing and Guy-Man feels a tense silence on in the car it would have went longer if a van didn’t appear behind them forcing him to go down the small street. His hands nervously on the steering wheel slightly shaking ,suddenly Thomas’ hands are on top. “It’s okay Guy-Man I-I’m here , look you’re almost down the street. I-I see a spot far off from cars.”  
  
Guy-Man parallel parks it with some difficulty given the street and they watch the van pass by. He turns off the car and sighs heavily, Thomas rubs his back sensing Guy-Man was  shaken. “I-I didn’t mean to force you down here. I’ll keep quiet.”  
  
“NO ,please don’t I guess I’m afraid if I scratch anything I’ll have to pay. I just got a bonus but it’s not enough still, Paris is expensive to be honest and I can’t afford any expenses. I do this because you deserve to leave the hospital and I love you so damn much Thomas. I, please don’t take to heart what I said to you.”  
  
Thomas nods and leans in to kiss his lips. “No relationship is perfect, hehe we j-just had our first argument. I never knew if we’d ever have one.”  
  
Guy-Man looks on confused at what he said. “Y-you wanted to fight?”  
  
“Weeell no but my mom told me once when I asked about relationships that people will argue ,no one is perfect but as long as it is resolved in a non-violent way it’s okay. Besides everyone always tip toes around me because I’m ill, bull shit .I’m still human who can be an ass and I have feelings. You’d be surprised that for a while at the hospital besides Maria people didn’t like me because they knew I was sick they’d be nice and I’d be rude.” He fiddles with his hands looking at the buildings then GuyMan who had a smirk.  
  
“Dork.. I love you. Don’t be an ass that’s my job to do.”  
  
“And you’re a girly nerd. Yeah ,I can tell, you do a great job scowling at others in the hospital. Way to make people feel welcomed.”  
  
“Says the guy who gave me compliments on the first day.” He snickers and Thomas shoves him playfully.  
  
“Okay, you got me ..I thought you were cute. And you are…”Guy-Man smirks and opens the door to Thomas’ door .He opens the back door unfolding the wheelchair ,shuts the door and rolls it to Thomas who got out slowly and sat in the chair. Guy-Man locks his car and walks two blocks to the destined restaurant .  
  
When they arrive to the chic and hip place Thomas lifts his head as the smells play around his head pulling him in. Guy-Man  wheels him to a corner table moving the other chair aside. He smiles looking around it was so exciting and he had never seen this place, he was honestly skeptic coming down the street as some buildings had graffiti. A woman walks to their table asking what they would like, Guy-Man chose and American dish while Thomas chose something of a salad. They both order cola ,Guy-Man insisting on keeping his wine glass.  
  
Thomas looks around at the cinder brick adorned walls. A nice twist on a certain late 60’s  art style. “I think I can get used to a place like this.”  
  
“Good, as long as you’re on a regular meal plan and take walks around the floor or courtyard I see no harm in getting a burger or something outside the hospital once in a while.” Guy-Man replies with a smile to his more than taller companion. In a seat and he was still tall. He places the wine glass between index and middle fingers and sips the soda, Thomas scoffs at the site.  
  
“Feeling fancy?”  
  
“The fanciest..I’m working on bad habits because it’s best especially in the hospital. So I’ve like cut back on…maybe smoking ,I smoke three times a week instead of daily. It’s a chore but worth besides they have alternatives.” He sips his glass and places it down. “So what does my Thomas do all day?”  
  
“I made this script, it’s o-okay here me out. L-like it’s about two robots..”  
  
Guy-Man watches Thomas talk about his script claiming it was silly and how he would love to have entered film school. Thomas was so lively he even knocked his cup over in excitement. “S-sorry I was too excited.” He places his hands back in his lap, Guy-Man grabs some napkins and douses the drink up. A passing waiter notices and wipes the table  and refilled Thomas’ cup.  
  
“Well I think that’s a great idea, maybe you’ll make a film someday.”  
  
“Yeah…maybe you can help..?” Thomas smiles at Guy-Man and the shorter man places his  hand on the table followed by Thomas’. “Hehe small hands.”  
  
“You’re a mini giant Thomas even in a chair that’s all. I’m normal sized I’m compatible.” They both laugh and no sooner then they finish does the their meals arrive. Thomas sniffs heavily and licks his lips.  
  
“Oh this looks so good, oh avocado!” Thomas picks at the slices from his chicken meal and eats it. He looks at concentrating on eating his hamburger Thomas takes the opportunity to eat a couple of fries. Guy-Man taps his hand the second time Thomas’ hand returns.  
  
“Hey, my fries! You want some just ask.” Thomas pouts sticking out his lower lip and attempts an English accent.  
  
“Please sir, can I ‘ave some more?”  
  
“No. I’ll get you some more.” Guy raises his hand to a waiter walking by holding dishes.  
  
“May I help you?”  
  
“Ah yes can I get an order of medium fries and the check?” the waiter nods and heads to the kitchen. Guy sighs feeling full pats his stomach and watches Thomas eat. “Wow, you can put away..”  
  
“Mpf mo mpny.”  
  
“…how about you swallow your food first..?” Guy-Man sips from the glass and Thomas stops eating to swallow his food.  
  
“I said I was so hungry.” Thomas places his chicken piece down and smiles when a man returns with some take out cartons and more fries and of course the check. Guy-Man places the money on the plate with the copy of the receipt and stands. He helps Thomas with the necessary things and they leave.  
  
Guy-Man helps Thomas back in the car and runs to the other side shutting the door instantly. He moves his wet hair out his eyes, halfway down the street it started to rain , not wanting Thomas soaking wet he sacrificed his jacket to him. He turns the car on and looks at the given time.  
  
“Only 2:24, and it’s raining. Do you want to still go to the outside attractions?”  
  
Thomas looks at him ,Guy-Man was soaked to the bone. The rain picks up and Guy-Man watches people who were walking with umbrellas become soaked. “I-I don’t think any attractions are going to be open now..”  
  
Guy-Man and him only had lunch , he didn’t want to bring him back. He knew Thomas didn’t want to either. Guy-Man looks to him slowly.” Well how about we crash at my place for a while..?” Silence. Was he moving too fast? Did it seem fast? Was it? Did it seem too lewd?  
  
“Sure, I’ve always wanted to  go to your place.” He gives a smile and opens the take out eating a fry. Guy-Man smiles back his heart beating like it may pop out his chest, he wasn’t always like this, never had been. Maybe Thomas was that special person he wanted a relationship with. He moves into ‘drive’ and moves forward cutting through two blocks to head back to the main street.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Guy-Man finally makes it up his street the view of dark clouds hover over the city thunder rolling in now. He looks to the parking spot to see it empty most if not all people weren’t off from work. He drives right up where the door of the apartment is aligned with his home. The rain was drizzling in his area a sign the clouds hadn’t rolled over the part of the city yet. He gives Thomas the crutches and helps him at a pace to walk to the door  bag of food in his mouth and leather jacket on one shoulder. They enter the apartment pressing for the elevator he didn’t want Thomas struggling.  
  
When they reach his door he unlocks it and instantly the minute he turns on the lights they flicker off from the lightening . “Great…”  
  
Thomas clings to him and Guy-Man hears Thomas limp awkwardly with crutch to the couch. He felt  foolish not having a flashlight or candles. Thomas plops in the seat and failing falling to his side laughing . Guy-Man rushes over to help him.  
  
“I’m fine..” He releases his crutches and he can see Guy-Man’s look in his eyes. He pulls him down and their lips meet, tongues press against each other to access their mouths. Wanting to explore and get to know each other on a physical level, but not too far. Thomas’ hands wander to Guy-Man’s ass and gives a little squeeze making him moan out. Thomas wasn’t as shy ,despite not having experience. He was opposite and eager to learn about intimacy but he was too shy to ask , it would show in his touches and moans he hopes.  
  
It seemed like forever and the closeness made them forget the storm though it was louder than ever now. He simply strokes his curls absent-mindedly listening to Thomas’ heart beat. It pained him listening, being in his occupation reminded him that Thomas was a patient and on a normal day his heart beat was monitored . It made him somewhat upset to the point he didn’t notice anything until Thomas pinched his cheek and showed hom his phone. He groans not really wanting to answer.  
  
“Shit..HELLO? I-I’m sorry caught me off guard. Yes?”  
  
“Hello Guy-Manuel I hope things are good on your side..?”  
  
“Uhh yeah minus the storm Thomas is relaxing..” he looks to Thomas who was sitting up blushing the thunder making him flinch.  
  
“Yes, about him it may be best to bring him back now I’m sorry he must’ve been enjoying his day out?”  
  
“Yes, was cut short due to the rain..”  
  
“True, we have generators here. I know certain areas are out right now in Paris so if you can return him..”  
  
“Yes Dr. Dubois..I understand..”  
  
“Okay , one of your co-workers will meet you  at the front door. Tell Thomas I’ll see him soon. Good bye.”  
  
“Bye.”  
  
Thomas sighs he heard the conversation he didn’t want to go back not yet, not ever to be honest. Guy-Man pulls Thomas close smiling at him and gently bumped his head against his kissing his nose.  
  
“Let’s get you back to the hospital.”  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
They pull up and he sees three nurses coming to the door.  
  
“Guess they had no faith in me taking care of you?”  
  
“Yes, your such a threat…I love you..p-please Skype call me.”  
  
“I will, I love you too.”  
  
Guy-Man presses a switch on his door and the doors unlock he makes to assist Thomas but the three nurses move swiftly taking him inside with his equipment.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Guy-Man returns back it seemed his lights were still out and it was pouring to his dismay, he wouldn’t be on his computer  too long tonight. The sky was dark and the lamp lights showed no signs of turning on, it was practically pitch black. He walks over to the couch and signs into Skype and  calls, it went unanswered three times. He was about to call quits when Thomas calls back.  
  
“H-hey…I’m supposed to be asleep..” Thomas giggles and Guy-Man scoffs.  
  
“Ever the rebel aren’t you?” They share a quiet giggle and talk for another fourteen minutes the rumble of thunder echoing on both ends.  
  
“Let me send you the picture by the way..”  
  
“Which ? Oh the one that I had the waiter take of us!” Thomas laughs then shuts his mouth, he didn’t want to be caught.  
  
The picture goes through and he opens the folder to show Guy-Man leaning in to Thomas . Guy-Man wasn’t a smile kind of person at least in public. His face ever stoic and Thomas was laughing , Guy-Man chuckles setting the picture as his icon.  
  
“ Guy-Maaaan I’m sleepy..”  
  
Go and rest Thomas..love you..”  
  
“Love you too..”  
  
  
The call ends and Guy-Man looks at his icon, his eyes growing heavy. Despite the storm today was his best in a long time and both men dreamt the same thing of being in each others arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passing by and things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slower chapter but some things needed to developed

A couple more months pass since the outing, summer went by and autumn came bringing cool air. Leaves rustled in the air and Guy-Man and Thomas’ relationship became closer if not already. Guy-Man went through some scary times ,despite being his legit caregiver it always made his heart flip when he saw him in dire need of help and need the doctor. Thomas cried for him when he woke after every time the doctor took care of him. And every time Guy-Man would hold him tightly and rub his back. He wanted to be strong for Thomas, he had to be strong. Thomas was emotionally fragile , and thinking about how he’d never leave the hospital saddened him greatly.  
  


Winter rolled in right afterwards , Guy-Man had to attend another class outside Paris. Unfortunately for him and Thomas the area was a small town and had little to no good reception. When he returned he made sure to see Thomas as first thing , he held his medical record in hand tightly . When he sees Thomas he notices that his blinds were shut but he wasn’t watching a movie, he wasn’t writing he wasn’t even sleeping. He was simply looking upward at the ceiling , he was staring at his hands the closer Guy-Man came to the bed. Thomas doesn’t say anything and instantly his boyfriend knew something was wrong. His heart skipped a beat and he pulled a chair close to him.  
  
“Hey ,Thomas I’m sorry about leaving.”  
  
“I know why you left, I heard the doctors talk about it.” He says everything in a monotone and it makes Guy-Man uncomfortable. Thomas was staring at his own hands still as he lowered them he looks to Guy-Man.  
  
“I hate my life…I hate it h-here..”  
  
“I know  I hate seeing you in this bed. I wish you weren’t here, you deserve so much more.” He strokes his curly hair and kisses his forehead.  
  
“…my parents promised for three months they would visit. They even called last week when you were busy , they said two days ago they would come..I didn’t want to say I just wanted them to meet you. But they called today and said they couldn’t.” Thomas fiddles with his IV cord.  
  
“I’m SO sorry Thomas, I know it would have meant a lot. I know family is different in comparison to a boyfriend but I really do love and care for you.”  
  
He scoots close giving him a hug, he knew Thomas was crushed .He was told that they used to do visit him when a young teen, then he hit age sixteen and they stopped. “I-I guess I’m too much of a h-hassle, probably too o-old to care for.”  
  
“Don’t say that , I know they love you. They work hard to  have tests ran for your body. They love you so much, like I do.” He kisses his lips and pulls away and sits up. “Don’t touch the IV .”  
  
Thomas pouted and laid down yawning. “I’ll see you later, I-I never s-slept I’ve been so stressed with mixed feelings.” Guy-Man nods and tucks him in he cups his hand then releases to take care of work.  
  


* * *

  
  
Guy-Man is in the break room sipping coffee it was the only thing that energized him through day and night shifts. He stares into his cup again, it was so hard to date Thomas because he was a sickly patient and barely could go any where, they were also dating  another factor, not to mention his shifts varied and sometimes he was so tired to talk when he came home to Skype him. But he loved him, Thomas would be hostile and make assumptions of Guy-Man cheating or he was going to leave him for someone who was healthy. It was exhausting for him to say the least but he assured him he loves him and wouldn’t leave.  
  
 He sips his caffeine and makes to get up from his chair when Dr. Dubois comes in with the human resource manager. He instantly looks down fiddling with his cup. Dr. Dubois turns around with a mundane look .  
  
“Ah, Mr. de Homem Christo so nice to see you. We were just looking for you.” Guy-Man puts on a smile ,it probably looked creepy and he instantly went into his infamous “scowl mode”.  
  
“Wow, they weren’t kidding about your angry face, hehe . Um anyways I’m sure you are familiar with our human resource manager, Mr. Klein?” he steps aside letting the blonde haired man wearing thick-rimmed glasses walk up front. He’s dressed in a suit or assumed he was and ditched his jacket some time ago.  
  
“We need to talk…”  
  
Those were the words, those are the words he feared in a relationship and work. He nods and at that moment wished he could sink into his chair and disappear.  
  
“Thomas…you take care of him? He’s awfully close to you,what you’re a year older?”  
  
Guy-Man nodded his hands holding the cup for support at how nervous he was feeling.  
  
“You know for some months we’ve noticed that he has been directing feelings towards you…and you towards him. We know of your relationship.” Mr.Klein explains, Guy-Man sits up. He isn’t sure what to make of this he looks to Dr. Dubois the elder man giving a serious look.  
  
“Look Guy-Man we don’t mind, he seems head over heels for you and I see how compared to other staff here how concerned you are. I’m sorry I may have over heard you both arguing a couple of weeks ago. We have no problem with you two dating as long as your work comes first, we’ve explained this to Thomas.”  
  
Guy-Man looks up his cheeks tinted pink from the conversation, he was relieved that they were okay with it.  
  
“Thank you sirs I appreciate it.”  
  
“Being that your shift has returned back to daytime he could use some fresh air today, take him to the courtyard. Then pack his medical equipment and take him out for a date, he could use the distraction after the let down his parents gave him.”  
  
Guy-Man stands up and with cup in hand he bids a farewell and heads to Thomas’ room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas shopping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Mau5borg on tumblr who is going through tough times and a fan of the fic.  
> I used a money convert chart and 200 Euros is like almost 273 American dollars.

Guy-Man walks down the hall to Thomas’ room he takes a peek inside he ,Thomas was asleep a light snore emits from his agape mouth. He snickers at the sight and leaves out figuring he should check on any other things on his agenda before hanging with him. He finds much needed work was to be done and was running back and forth for almost three hours. He ran into Dr. Dubois who gave a nod and smile , it was too surreal to think the two men who could have filed this as a misconduct was okay with him with Thomas. He pushes the thought the best he could to the back of his mind.  
  
  
He passes a window that oversees the courtyard in the center of the hospital other patients some old and some young, nurses and staff .He didn’t want to particularly waste another minute if he could take him out. Guy-Man heads to the supply area grabbing what was required he also made sure to grab a wheelchair. When he heads to Thomas’ room he sees the young man is awake. Upon seeing the items in Guy-Man’s arms the excited man grabs his crutches and walks to the drawer.  
  
“Now how would you know if I was taking you out? I could just be taking you to the courtyard?”  
  
Thomas looks at Guy-Man he sticking his bottom lip out trying to make himself look sad., “Hehe Guy-Man  don’t get mad b-but I told Dr. Dubois about us.”  
  
Guy-Man’s eyes widened from his usual bored and stoic expression., “I should have known, but he told me he noticed some things..”  
  
“I told him and he t-thought about it and eventually he understood , I couldn’t go on. I-I don’t want it to sound like a cliché.” He goes through his drawer pulling a dark navy blue shirt with khaki pants and leather jacket. “I love you and when you’re close and something bad happens you make me feel a lot b-better.”  
  
Guy-Man places the equipment down on the bed and walks to Thomas as he carries his clothes back o the bed. “Everyone thinks I’m w-weak , I sit in this room with my t-thoughts of w-wanting to do g-great things. It’s terrible really I’m looked at like a person who’ll b-break . I’m strong I can dress myself a-and use the bathroom and w-wash!” Thomas looks at the empty  metal pole beside his bed placing a hand on it then to Guy-Man.  
  
“I’m not going to pretend I can relate because I don’t but you know I care for you and I would love nothing more then to see you healthy.”  
  
“I-I know you do, just let me do somethings on my own. I-If I can’t you’ll know.”  
  
Guy-Man nods , “I’ll do what you wish ,BUT  I am still your caregiver so I’ll be there I know you want space but I can only abide by so much.” He walks over and hugs Thomas and kisses his neck .  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Thomas points to a shopping center on Guy-Man’s phone and with the idea in mind they leave the hospital.  
  
Thomas had dressed easily like he said he could and even walked to the car, Guy-Man in tow with equipment just in case. He would love nothing more then to hold him tight at night listening to the faint sounds of Paris. To fall asleep with the tall man his face to his chest and Thomas wrapping his arms around his waist. That was one of Guy-Man’s greatest fantasies, but he wasn’t sure if he should tell him that.  
  
They go through casual traffic which irritated Guy-Man and startled Thomas. When they reached a construction area Thomas took the opportunity to brush a hand through his hair ,Guy-Man had wore his hair out a couple of months into dating. They had been dating seven months now. It was almost Christmas and the and the signs of holiday advertising was everywhere. It irritated Guy-Man but the lights that adorned the streets and the smells and carolers singing made it worth it. But the fact he had someone to share it with made it all better.  
  
Guy-Man lets him fiddle his long fingers into his hair as they drove stopping every few feet. Guy-Man moans and leans his head back into the seat.  
  
“You keep that up and I’ll have to steal you and make you massage my head forever, this feels great right now.”  
  
Thomas chuckles and moves his hand to his shoulder, he really did have a “magic touch” it was simply what he needed lately. Guy-Man looks at him smiling and digs in his pocket opening his wallet and gives Thomas 200 € ‘s. He looks confused as Guy-Man turns to focus on the road , he sees the opportunity of a intersection and makes a right merge driving from the clustered mess.  
  
“We’re doing a little Christmas shopping, I’ve got my family stuff I want to shop for you and I know you can’t give me money so I give it to you to buy me something.” ,Thomas fiddles with the cash and slides it in his pocket.  
  
“T-thanks, s-so will you be with your family on Christmas?”  
  
“Most likely not, my parents are heading to the Bahamas and my little brother will be in the UK, I’ll be here..I want to be with you that day.” ,Thomas blushes and places his hand on Guy-Man’s as he places his hand Thomas’. His eyes find a spot and Guy-Man parks in a small space.  
  
“I hope I can get out of here later..”,He mumbles and gets out the car to open the door for Thomas.  
  
Two hours later Guy-Man and Thomas are back in the car, the backseat is full of bags two from Thomas and one large bag from Guy-Man. Thomas since last hour had been looking at his boyfriend even more, well more than usual. It was the look a person gave when deeply in love and nothing anyone said except their crush could wake them . Luckily Guy-Man was that said crush and snapped a finger like a person awaking someone from being hypnotized. The sickly man smiles his brown eyes gaze upon Guy-Man’s body, he had a rather husky build with a little stomach, gorgeous brown hair, a squarish shaped head set with the most beautiful blue eyes that often formed a scowl, he was awfully adorable in height being Thomas had more height to him.  
  
“You okay?” Guy-Man puts his hand to Thomas’ forehead and he instantly lowers his smaller boyfriends hand.  
  
“I-I’m fine, look I want to ask a real question? D-do you think it’s p-possible for us t-to you know be c-close..like sex..make love?”  
  
It’s silent in the car and right then Thomas wish he had shut his mouth instead of asking. Guy-Man turns around and kisses his cheek.  
  
“Are you..okay with that? I mean I was waiting, I didn’t want to force you. I love you but I wanted us to be slow with our relationship. It has grown but I also didn’t want to hurt you or anything. Just making sure..”  
  
Thomas nods giving a goofy smile and looking out to the decorated street. Guy-Man pulls over near a small alley and kisses Thomas on the lips. He types in an address on his phone and less than fifteen minutes later they arrive at a magenta shop. Guy-Man gets out muttering a ‘ be right back’. He’s gone for five minutes and returns with a paper bag and stares at Thomas as he gives it to him.  
  
“A early gift, Merry Christm-mas.”, He stutters, a sign of him being nervous. Thomas opens the bag pulling out a small bottle of warming lube and condoms.  
  
“Oh God..” ,Thomas mumbles. “W-we are gonna do it?”  
  
“Only if you are ready and comfortable.”  
  
Thomas nods and Guy-Man kisses him again they hadn’t had a real make out session in a while.  
  
“C-can we heard back to your apartment?”  
  
“Aren’t you hungry?”  
  
“I-It can wait Guy-Man, I have other things I-I want to…t-taste.”. Thomas sighs heavy as he puts out his first sexual flirt. Guy-Man leans over and nips his ear as the car starts again and pulls out the shopping parking lot to head back to his place.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was meh, but it wasn't ugh either. This chapter has nsfw content..

When they arrive back to Guy-Man’s apartment the first thing he does is drop  off the presents in the coat closet. Thomas had walked in a little further to his cramped apartment. He never went in Guy-Man’s bedroom before he had been curious  for months, the shorter of the two came over to him. He looked way nervous than Thomas, he even hesitated  opening his door. 

“Geez, Guy-Man I’m not getting y-younger .What is it? Your room junky? I can assure you my room was j-junky when I was a k-kid.”  
  
“I’m nervous ,you sure ?”  
  
“Guy-Man I-I may die tomorrow , I-I want to be with you. A-also I don’t wanna die a virgin.”  
  
Guy-Man scoffs and opens the door. “I hate when you say you’ll die…you’re not and don’t worry …I-I’ll take good care of you.” With bag in hand he shuts his door and sits on the bed with Thomas who made himself comfortable on the full –sized bed. Guy-Man must have rarely slept in here. The bed was made up and half the stuff was in boxes maybe being packed or unpacked.  
  
“You moving?”  
  
“No, I’m just real slow to getting to stuff. Work leaves me tired and I sleep on the couch, I’m often too tired by my days off to do any productive work. Maybe this Christmas break.”  
  
Thomas tosses his forearm crutches aside and  grips Guy-Man’s face in a kiss. Catching him off guard but very accepting to the kiss he wraps his arms around Thomas’ waist. Slowly laying back on to the bed Guy-Man lets Thomas top him as if he had a choice. The taller man was taking all the advantage to dominate him in their make out session. Between panting, moans, smacking of lips Guy-Man had never seen Thomas like this before and it was hot. His long fingers comb through his long hair and clumps it yanking his head back. He likes it though but the idea of Thomas taking over and maybe hurting himself worried him more. He holds his shoulders and rolls over so he is on top.  
  
“I’m taking charge.”

Thomas pouts at him but continues licking and nibbling at his bottom lip. Guy-Man’s hands trail down Thomas’ thin frame, so delicate and attractive. He’d seen him nude as he assisted him sometimes to wash.  Thomas was against it saying it was weirder now that they were dating, Guy-Man retorted and won.  
  
Guy-Man looks at him a index finger at the band of Thomas’ pants, he receives a nod from him to go ahead. The pants are pulled off delicately Thomas huffs and looks at him almost disappointed. “I’m not a flower you can be r-rough go o-on.”  
  
Thomas looks at blue eyes looking back at him and receives his pants and boxers yanked off. They  close the gap and kiss some more hands exploring shirts, belts and any article on either of them slowly falling to the ground.  
  
Thin,long fingers comb through Guy-Man’s hair ,he had offered to suck Thomas off. Awkward as the previous conversation had went prior, Thomas let him. He watched with hooded eyes as Guy-Man sucked him, licked his head as pre-cum began dripping. Thomas’ dick twitched in his mouth and he pulled off. He groans as Guy-Man looks at him  licks his thighs. Thomas snickers unsure what he was doing.  
  
The bag from earlier was brought next to Guy-Man as he fiddled through the paper bag. He pulls out a bottle, “This is lube Thomas…you’ll feel some discomfort.” It only made Thomas chuckle, only because the mention of discomfort made him uneasy.  
  
Guy-Man places the lube down after coating his fingers with enough, he opens Thomas’ cheeks apart and rubs his hole  with his fingers. Thomas moans from the touch alone but that would change in a matter of seconds as Guy-Man slowly pushed in one at a time. He watches his body flinch from the intrusion. “It’s okay Thomas, it’s okay. I’ll do it slowly.”  
  
Silence was thick in the room as Thomas remained almost too quiet and Guy-Man was about to pull out his fingers until Thomas bucked his hips up. Guy-Man was startled at first because Thomas was practically quiet the whole time and then he randomly bucks his hips. “S-sorry Guy-Man I’m s-so used to being quiet in bed when I j-jerk off.”  
  
The shorter man stands and looks at Thomas with a warm smile coming to press his lips upon his love. Thomas plays through Guy-Man’s hair  continuously as their tongues move against each other. He moves back when Thomas presses his hands to Guy-Man’s shoulders blushing. “I-I think I’m r-ready..”  
  
“You think or know..we can take it slow .” Guy-Man says with raised eyebrows.  
  
“I’m ready j-just go slow o-okay?” Guy-Man nods and pulls out the bag a condom. Thomas looks at him about to unwrap it stops him ,Guy-Man looks up questioned by his action. “I-I want to do let m-me.” He nods and gives him the foiled wrapper, Thomas holds it in one hand and strokes him with the other hand. Thomas was feeling confident at a couple of minutes and began to stroke faster. He even thought of licking Guy-Man but he still had jitters of losing his virginity. Despite being the one to ask about sex and kissing he was still sexually inexperienced ,at least to himself. He finally stops stroking Guy-Man although watching his hair cascade down his back as he leans his head back and watch rise and fall was arousing if not hypnotic.  
  
He opens the condom with slight clumsy hands and places it over his dick. Slowly rolling it all the way to the base. Guy-Man looks at him and moves to lay Thomas back on the untouched pillows. He kisses his neck sucking lightly, no need to show any love marks . One hand held his own dick and guiding it to Thomas’ hole slowly pushing his head in  one gasps at a time. He quiets him through hand holding and kisses to his mouth as he sinks further into Thomas.  
  
Thomas clings to him and tears well in his eyes, he slowly moves his hips and stops but nods to Guy-Man. The sound of their deeps pants and gasps as well as the bed moving creating new sound to the barely used room. He hold him dearly with thin fingers like Guy-Man may just walk away. The feeling of holding someone like this was new to Thomas and almost unbelievable.  
  
Guy-Man thrusts into him at a slow rate but not painstakingly slow either. It was special for both of them, they had found their opposites and similarities. Guy- Man never wanted to part from Thomas and Thomas from Guy-Man. Thomas whimpers as Guy-Man brushes inside of him at a certain angle and covers his mouth. “No need to be embarrassed… we’re together. Cry for me,let me hear you.”  
  
Thomas did as told whenever Guy-Man hit those spots .He was loving it just as much too, he even switched positions and was on bottom although he was still slightly in control due to Thomas becoming tired. Eventually, they both hit their peak Thomas before Guy-Man  and the shorter finishing up five minutes later. Thomas lays on him curling as much as possible before rolling over to curl into Guy-Man. They drift to sleep, an hour later Guy-Man  wakes up Thomas still clung to his arm and chuckling how he was like a koala. He slides out though but not with Thomas sitting up slowly.  
  
“I’m just going to the bathroom and running a shower for us.”  
  
Thomas sits in the bed ,he could get used to this. Looking out the window he could see Paris’ skyline. It was beautiful, it felt like forever ago since he rally was out and about on the town. Thankfully, Guy-Man took him out. The bed shifts and he feels Guy-Man lift him, he doesn’t complain to a free pick up and lets the stoic faced man carry him to the shower.

* * *

  
He felt so clean after the shower and Guy-Man even washed his clothes and gave him something to wear…though it was too tiny a shirt from him looking like a belly blouse and barely moveable. Guy-Man returned with an espresso and cocoa for Thomas and laid on the bed again, Guy-Man had placed new fresh sheets on while waiting for Thomas’ clothes to clean. It was peaceful, some music from a vinyl record playing quietly, the sound of the Parisian streets, and the ringing of Christmas bells. This was a perfect way to spend the rest of the day.  
  
Six o’clock rolled around and Guy-Man returns giving Thomas his clothes on the bed. Thomas smiles happily ,he appreciated so much, this was too much. “This h-has been the best day of m-my life Guy-Man.”  The other sits on the corner of the bed watching Thomas dress up and he smiles kissing Thomas’ hand.  
  
“And you’ve made my day too Thomas, come on let’s wrap our gifts.” Guy-Man returns with scissors and tape with wrapping paper and turn away from one another and begin wrapping the gifts. A knock on the door and Guy-Man smiles to  himself sliding his last wrapped gift away. Thomas still wrapping, he places it under the blanket as Guy-Man passes by , a blue eye trying to catch a glimpse. Thomas takes the time he is gone to wrap the gifts.  
  
When Guy-Man returns the smell of heaven appeals to his nose. “Thomas, let’s eat I’m so hungry.”  
  
They sit on the couch actually turning the tv on and watching a movie that Thomas suggested to watch. Thomas was laying against Guy-Man and his arm wrapped around Thomas’ waist. He leans in and kisses his forehead, his phone goes off and he sighs he was just about to drift to sleep when he reads the message. He shakes Thomas lightly, the other just turns and curls into his body.  
  
“Thomas, wake up we have to go..”  
  
“Bu-but I thought you said you’d le-let me spend the night?” Guy-Man felt so bad during dinner he told Thomas he didn’t want to take him back tonight and he wanted to be with him all night tonight.  
  
“I do, but I just got a message, your parents are at the hospital and they’re waiting.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally meeting the parents..

The ride to the hospital had been a pretty quiet, the most silent ride the both ever had not even the radio was playing. All that was heard was Thomas’ uneasy breathing, every now and then at a red light Guy-Man would lean over and kiss his head or cheek. He could only imagine how his parents felt hearing their son wasn’t even in the hospital. Not to mention he never had a phone because it served no purpose with him constantly being in the hospital.

When they arrive Guy-Man goes to the parking garage and unloads Thomas. He knew they would be waiting at the emergency room entrance and that alone with the staff would draw attention, unnecessary attention.  
  
They make it to the floor where Thomas’ room was located without many stares. A couple of staff stopping to tell Thomas his parent s were here and freaking out. Thomas nodded nervously as Guy-Man pushed the wheelchair to his room. When they enter the room they notice suitcases. Thomas bites his lower lip and Guy-Man catches it.  
  
“What’s wrong Thomas?” He says massaging his loves shoulders to ease the anxiety he could feel tensing.  
  
“M-my parents, they’re staying. I-I don’t know how to e-explain us.” Guy-Man frowned it probably was hard, okay it was ,he never heard Thomas mention how his family was with dating.  
  
“Well? What do you think they’ll say about us?” Thomas whines and rolls to the bed ,he pulls off his jacket about to situate himself to bed when then heard loud shoes echoing against the linoleum floor. A woman with short brown hair, slightly shorter than Guy-Man  with a black business blazer and skirt walked into the room the “clacking” stops showing the platform shoes made her a bit taller. Her face goes from worry to a smile and the “clacking” starts again as she runs to him and screams happily. He gives a nervous smile and opens his arms to his mom.  
  
“Thomas dear, I missed you. Where were you ? You know you can’t leave the hospital.”  
  
Thomas’ face went to disappointment at the sound of his mother’s statement. He sighs and replies with an obeyed “yes ma’am.” . His mother turned to Guy-Man who was awkwardly rubbing his arm at being in the room .   
  
“I’m sorry, thank you for looking after my son, Guuy-Man.” She spells out loudly moving back after obviously squinting . She looks at him up and down twice, the first he had rubbed his arm shyly at why, the second time left him annoyed as she did looking slower, like inspecting for something. “You’re a man?”  
  
“Yeees?” He says in a almost sarcastic questionable retort, she says nothing else. And assist her son to bed. No sooner was Thomas in bed did  Maria, a extremely tall man to rival Thomas , and Dr. Dubois come filing into the room. The woman walks over to the tall man, his brown curly hair adorned with little streaks of grey, his grey suit and weary look. Everyone finally looks to Guy-Man, his stomach fell and the parents frowned/. The mother looks back Dr. Dubois.  
  
“I can’t believe you just gave authority for him to go out Dr. Dubois, something could had happened.”  
  
Dr. Dubois looks at the parents then Guy-Man, he steps forward. “I took him out, he was so bored and depressed..I took him around for a drive through Paris. It’s no ones fault.”  
  
“Mrs. Bangalter  with all due respect you and your husbands absence drove Thomas into depression.”  
  
“”My wife and I have done nothing but support him, if we didn’t care we wouldn’t had admitted him here. We pay every month for test for him.” Mr.Bangalter exclaims feeling offending.  
  
“That isn’t enough he cries and sometimes he tries to starve himself.” Guy-Man butts in, he looks at Thomas feeling he felt overwhelmed.  
  
“And you, you had no right to take our son out, my poor baby.” She cries soothing his head.  
  
Mr. Bangalter looks at Maria, the previous nurse and caregiver. “I thought you were taking care of him?”  
  
She sighs putting a hand to her forehead. “Mr. Bangalter..” she says using his name to keep it formal. “I told you through e-mail, left messages , and called said I was retiring and a new person would come in…” The room fills with silence, his face frowns not liking being told. He looks at his wife who was soothing her sons head.  
  
“Please, dear he is old enough to be here on his own. He is an adult, we can’t keep supporting him.” Thomas looks at him .  
  
“Y-you’re gonna let me die?” His mom looks at him rather almost shocked.  
  
“No sweetheart but your medical bill is a lot. Perhaps having you apply for disability would help.” Thomas remains silent.  
  
Guy-Man looks at Thomas, he looked so upset like he wanted to say something. An argument started arising with the older adults, Mrs. Bangalter taking her shoes off and tossing them aside and grabbing some flats and walking over to the group.   
  
Thomas gives a direct look to Guy-Man and he walks over to him .He clung to him tightly, he couldn’t help but let his instincts as his boyfriend take over and kiss his head and rub his head. Thomas cries into his shoulder he was so tired of this shit, his parents always tried to make an excuse or a way to blame someone when things came to them. Thomas’ mother is the first to notice the two curled up hugging. She pats her husbands shoulder and he stops arguing ,the room becomes silent again. Guy-Man feels the tense in the room and Thomas’ fingers almost prick in his back like a scared kitten. Guy-Man releases Thomas and stands, his hand out in front of Thomas in a protective manner.  
  
“You…in love with our son?” Mr. Bangalter questions looking back to Thomas.   
  
“Y-yes, I love him.” Everyone looks at Thomas who lowers Guy-Man’s arm and nodding at him. “In all my time hear, I had never felt so lonely. M-Maria may have been my caregiver, b-but sometimes she didn’t u-understand what I meant ab-bout things.” Maria chuckles in the background agreeing. “I met Guy-Man a-and though he is stubborn and quiet, h-he is also the sweetest  and caring p-person. Mom, I saw h-how you looked at him, y-you thought he wasn’t taking care o-of me.”  
  
“Actually, no I was waiting for him to introduce himself as your boyfriend. A mother just knows these things.”  
  
Thomas and Guy-Man look at one another. “ You’re okay with him dating me?” Guy-Man says trying to build up a scowl and defense.  
  
“It’ll take some used to seeing him with someone, but he’s happy while in the hospital. I don’t really care who he dates. How long have you’ve been together?”  Thomas’ father approaching slowly almost trying to put out his fatherly position of authority.  
  
“Almost a year give or take two months.” Guy-Man shrugs without much care finally holding Thomas’ hand, the other squeezes in return.  
  
 The room fills with more unnecessary silence and Dr.Dubois claps his hands together snapping people from their thoughts. “I have other manners to tend too so if it isn’t too much could I be excused?” The parents nod and Maria and Dr.Dubois leave.  
  
Guy-Man holds tighter and Thomas’ father laughs . “How about you release my sons hand, I have never seen someone so afraid of me.”  
  
“Oh my gosh he is a cutie Thomas, he’s so short and adorable. I’m sorry I almost confused you for a girl, but I wanted to be sure.” Guy-Man blushes and it earns a nervous chuckle from Thomas, it felt awkward.   
  
“Thomas, we can’t say we’ll be able to support you forever.But we do love you, we’ll figure something out and with luck you’ll be out the hospital for good.” Thomas nods not really saying much now, but he was curious.  
  
Mom, Dad were you here just to say that?”  
  
“Actually we were on our way here, we may be always busy but we still love you. We wanted to take you shopping and hopefully home for Christmas.”  
  
Thomas smiles brightly at the words, it was so long since he was home. His parents look to Guy-Man. “You’re welcome to our home also Guy-Man, I’d like to get to know you more.” His father mentions.  
  
Guy-Man gives a small smile to Thomas and mumbles ,his father snickering. “Is he like this all the time?”   
  
“No, but he’s amazing once you know him.”  
  
“I’ll say, he is adorable..”  
  
“Mom ,please ..”  
  
“We actually need to get some gifts from my place..Thomas and I were gonna exchange gifts..” He mutters lowly, he looks at Thomas’ mom who practically smothered him in kisses to his forehead. He sits with a half-scowl that let up, guess this would be a reoccurring thing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things wind down to the rest of the year and shows what lies in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: It has been a fun ride writing this and getting such sweet comments,reviews,and suggestions. Perhaps I’ll do another chapter fanfiction in the future,very close future.
> 
> p.s. I will never really specify what Thomas has as an illness because I want to leave that up to the reader.

Guy-Man didn’t think he’d feel so welcomed but he’d keep that to himself. He had only planned to get everything from his apartment and run back down, unfortunately Thomas’ parents wanted to know what their darling son’s partner lived. Guy-Man almost looked like a deer in headlights upon seeing Thomas lead them. The caretaker looked like a freaked out mess as he tried cleaning any mess left.  
  
“I-I’m sorry I hadn’t time to really do much uh,..”  He watches the mother go to his closet, she was nosy. Guy-Man gives Thomas a look all the while his father sat content watching her “investigate”.  
  
“Honey, I think you can stop now, we should get going.” Thomas nods agreeing with his dad and follows behind Guy-Man  as he grabs a small bag and presents.  
  
“I’m going to take my car if you don’t mind.”  
  
“I-I’ll go with you.” Thomas speaks up walking close. The parents exchange looks and smile to the couple.  
  
  
The drive wasn’t long in fact Thomas’ family was no more than fifteen minutes away. Thomas was actually smiling it was like his actual wish was coming true. It was all he wanted for his boyfriend, to be happy and healthy, he prayed the latter would come soon.  
  
Guy-Man had been at the families home for a week and he was happy to see Thomas just talking and geeking out with him. When the parents left to buy groceries for the Christmas dinner Guy-Man wasted no time making out and neither did Thomas with wanting to be intimate with him.  
  
They’d roll around in Thomas’ bed, it felt weird the first night to be in the bed with Thomas, especially while the parents were two doors down. The home was spacious given Paris’ well-known cramped apartments but the home was larger than expected.  
  
  
Guy-Man pants as Thomas kisses and nips his neck needy while Guy-Man keeps his hands steady on Thomas’ hips to help him maintain riding him. It was only their second time being intimate and going so far, they didn’t want to do anything while Thomas’ parents were home. But now they could be loud as they want, well Guy-Man could he was so vocal and it pleased Thomas. His thin body arched back slowly as he rode out his orgasm followed by Guy-Man loudly. They take a shower and would lay together playing around and holding each other.

* * *

  
Thomas wanted to do something special for their present, they never really saw his hobbies due to being in the hospital. Guy-Man insisted places around the city, it was large to capture some amazing sites. They had visited every spot that was near impossible during the other seasons  due to the popularity. Thomas was amazing at photography he had a small older camera he always mentioned but never had a chance to use , today was that day. They even filmed around and goofed in the parks until it began raining, chilly rain was neither their favorite thing to be caught in. However,  it gave them a perfect excuse to cuddle and enjoy each other. 

* * *

  
  
Christmas Eve rolls around quickly and the family spends it close. Mr. and Mrs. Bangalter stay together on the couch while Guy-Man and Thomas lay together on the floor piled high in blankets and pillows. Thomas lays into Guy-Man’s chest holding him so close, the day was perfect. They had a light meal so they could eat great for Christmas. Everyone had place their presents under the silver themed tree. It was beautiful, the clock struck twelve o’clock midnight. Guy-Man squeezes gently leaning into Thomas’ ear.   
  
“Merry Christmas baby, I’m so glad to have you.” Guy-Man holds him closing his eyes relaxing  in the warmth of company, accepting and caring. He would call his parents later on and wish a Merry Christmas later. Right now he needed some much needed rest.  
  
Christmas Day had been lovely, Thomas received a camera just what he wanted while Guy-Man gave a couple of figures and a vinyl. The parents were given a hat and scarf by Guy-Man, he felt embarrassed not having money to give a proper gift. They didn’t mind seeing as it was a short notice thing and he didn’t know them enough to give them anything. Thomas also gave a picture of Paris from earlier in the week when Thomas and Guy-Man were able to go sightseeing properly without the large amounts of  usual tourists.  
  
Overall, it was a lovely day Guy-Man had a chance to talk about his hectic year so far to his family. They wished he could had been with them, he wasn’t fond of leaving the country. He finally introduced them to Thomas who ended asking various questions and having Paul send embarrassing pictures to Guy-Man’s dismay.  
  


* * *

  
  
The rest of the week was uneventful and somewhat a time to re-energize. New Years rolled right in and the family had decided it would be nice to see the Eiffel Tower light up the night sky. Unfortunately, Guy-Man had caught a cold due to wearing a light jacket the previous week while out with Thomas. The cold finally caught up with him everyone had suggested he wear a thicker coat, he was too stubborn.  
  
He laid in Thomas’ bed sitting quietly, he had entrusted Thomas and Mr. Bangalter to go to his home, check his apartment . Mrs. Bangalter , had decided to make him a chicken soup. He thanks and accepts the soup taken small bites of the chicken soup. No sooner did she leave did Thomas come in, she pulls his face in giving kisses before letting him return to seeing Guy-Man. He sets some mail aside on the small side table and Guy-Man with a sniffled nose looks at the several envelopes.   
  
“Some are y-yours, well two others are mine. My dad s-said he’d pay your g-gas bill this month.” He tucks Guy-Man in who looked shocked by the statement, Thomas smiles. “N-now it’s my turn t-to help you.”  
  
Guy-Man sat pretty quietly as Thomas came in happily, his boyfriend had been quiet all day long. He was either asleep or coughing badly, Guy-Man was woken ten minutes before the New Years. He sits up and smiles as Thomas takes his hand and kissing his cheek. They sat in silence enjoying the other. “Thank you for m-making this the best y-year Guy-Man…”  
  
“You’re welcome Thomas, you aren’t gonna go out to see the lights?”  
  
“Nah, I-I want to spend the year e-ending and c-coming in with y-you.”  Thomas says through his infamous stutter. They sit in silence again with the curtains open, lights brighten a section of the city and the two men stare at each other nuzzling one another hands held tightly.  
  
The next day Guy-Man, Thomas ,and the Bangalters drive up to the hospital. It really did disappoint everyone that the  admit date for Thomas was literally New Years day, rather then spend it with family and his boyfriend it would be in the hospital…again. Thomas was with his parents while Guy-Man drove in a different area for the employees. He sighed sadly to himself, as much as he was grateful  for meeting Thomas here at the hospital it was also saddening that he would see him here. Guy-Man sees Dr. Dubois as he heads to Thomas’ folder box outside his room. Dr. Dubois looks chipper at him, Guy-Man not in the mood to speak just nods, however he’s blocked by the doctor.  
  
“Guy-Man go inside the room, when Thomas and his parents reach here I’ll explain something to you all.”  
  
Guy-Man looks curiously his heart beats fast as he hears those words thinking of course, worse case scenario.  
  
He hears familiar voices greet the doctor and Thomas walks in with one crutch smiling his ever positive smile to Guy-Man. That smile…  
  
“So w-what do all of us h-have to hear? Dr. Dubois s-said not to unpack.” Guy-Man shrugs his shoulders and hugs Thomas close to him.  
  
Dr. Dubois walks in with Thomas’ parents, his mother grabbing a chair to sit while his father stood proud yet stern.  
  
The doctor looks through the folder and smiles. “Was holiday good? I hope so..” He looks to the suitcases next to Guy-Man who was placing them next to his legs. “I’m sorry I made you bring all these suitcases back.” Everyone looked on in confusion as to what he meant.  
  
“A-am I moving to a new r-room?” Thomas ponders looking around, he had been in this room for so long it would be weird if he had to go now.  
  
“Actually no, this morning I was in the lab and checking your blood samples. Good news is you are able to return home, your body is stable …for the moment but it seems like a long moment so maybe and hopefully he won’t be here as a full admitted patient but as a patient for a check up and no more than that.” He says with a truly happy smile.  
  
Everyone in the room literally was happy in one way or another, Guy-Man hugged Thomas tighter and just like Thomas and his mother they both cried. His father comes over ruffling his son on the head before looking at the doctor.  
  
“But what about what we discussed, money wise and Thomas’ well-being of maybe returning. I’m sorry to damper everyone right now..”  
  
Dr. Dubois nods understanding the best he could, Thomas was grown and missed on teen opportunities of his first job.  
  
“Well I think we can help, I have a cousin who mentioned a store around the corner not far from here a music store.”  
  
Thomas perked his head up like an excited puppy, Guy-Man ruffles his head. “I can  contact him and they could hire you. You have some advantages being familiar with music, save some money down on insurance and I think that will cover what you require plus look into other things.” His father smiles liking the idea.  
  
“Deal..” They shake hands on it then walk back over to Thomas.  
  
                             
  
  
                                                                                                             **Epilogue**   
  
It’s easily been three weeks and Thomas has never been happier, well he could list some but being out knowing he wouldn’t be returning to the hospital soon made him happy.   
  
Thomas is  leaned over a counter with a woman in her early twenties. A man in his thirties in the corner dusts a shelf off not too far away.  
  
“If I may suggest, while mp3’s are pretty c-cool to have electronically there is n-nothing more relaxing then a vinyl record. There is a “warmth” to it, it’s li-like having hot cocoa in front of the f-fire place.” The woman watches Thomas as he places a vinyl record out for a listen on a red record player. He pretty much somehow had the woman buying to records and holding them like a new doll as she left out. Thomas smiles happily slowly walking over to the door turning the door sign off for the day.  
  
The man from the corner walks over  placing the duster on the counter.   
  
“You keep convincing people around here and we’ll have half of Paris listening to vinyl records.  
  
Thomas hears a car stop in front of the store ,he pulls out his phone 6:00 pm like always. A certain knock and his manager opens the door.  
  
“Evening Mr. Dennis ,Thomas ready? We have to go home real quick then we can head to the movies.”  
  
Mr. Dennis chuckles and writes Thomas’ check for the week ,he makes sure to place it in his wallet as the three leave the building. Waving to Mr. Dennis as he got in his car as they did Guy-Man’s to avoid the cold January weather.  
  
“Okay, the movie starts at 8:30 pm, I’ll be out the shower before then.”  
  
“Pfft, y-you’re so slow Guy-Man, I’m quicker and I-I have crutches.”  
  
They bicker a little about Guy-Man and his knack of being slow at times but of course end of kissing at the end. Guy-Man places Thomas’ hand on the key letting him start the ignition.  
  
“Pretty soon I-I’ll be driving,I can’t w-wait. Yet,I’m so nervous..” Guy-Man kisses his head before  they drive off down the street.  
  
“Don’t worry you’ll be fine, I’ll be there for you, always…"

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at spectrumpsionic


End file.
